Adopted
by imalonelyloser
Summary: In which Kim Namjoon's mother Kim Mina adopts Kim Seokjin. Namjoon's step brother
1. One

Third P.O.V

Kim Namjoon and his mother Kim Mina were walking around the mall spending some mother and son time together, as for Mina isn't always around. Due to the fact she worries that Namjoon gets lonely "hey Joonie" She asks the taller, she received a hum as a response "I'm thinking about adopting another child, so you won't be alone." She told him, Namjoon looked at her with a shocked expression, "why would you do that?" He asked her now looking forward since he almost knocked down a sunglasses rack.

"I don't want you to be lonely when I'm not home, I'm not home a lot," Mina told him. All Namjoon did was a sigh. "Mom, I'm not lonely, and if I ever get lonely all I have to do is get Hobi hyung, Tae, or Jackson hyung to come over" The blonde tried to explain but his shorter mother kept on talking, "but sometimes their not always going to be able to come over, and what about your health, having someone who can cook and not break everything in the kitchen will be good! And after this week I'll be on a long month maybe year trip to the Philippines!" She argued and stopped her son from walking away.

Namjoon sighed "okay, fine!... Are they going to be older" He asked and his mother nodded "are they going to be female or male," He asked. Mina gave him a puzzling look before asking "would it be less awkward if they were male?" Namjoon shyly nodded his head. "When are you planning to adopt them?" Namjoon asked, his mother looked at him and continued on her way along with Namjoon "probably tomorrow, I already met a few and there's this nice boy, he's 17 and will be turning 18 next December" She told him, Namjoon nodded "okay... Can we get ice cream?"

-Next Day-

When Namjoon came home from school he saw a big clean white truck next to his mother's somewhat clean small car. He gave a look of confusion and walked into the house to see his mother and stranger sitting on the couch talking. When he got a closer look he realized that the so-called stranger was Kim Seokjin, and upper-class men, the most beautiful and popular male in the school. Bad enough is that Namjoon has the hots for him.

He looked in the direction of his mother and coughed getting her attention. "Oh Joon this is the boy I was talking about yesterday," Mina said gesturing to the older male who smiled to the younger and got up heading towards Namjoon. "Hi I'm Seokjin I'm pretty sure you know that! You can call me Jin though, I see you in the infirmary a lot" He said bowing down at a 90 angle, "hi Seokjin hyung, I'm Namjoon... I'm pretty sure you know that though" The blonde said scratching his neck as his heart pounds against his chest.

Jin then got up heading back to the couch and patted the spot next to him indicating for Namjoon to sit, which he did. "You're mom told me a lot about you, like how clumsy you are and how easily it is for you to get hurt." He said which made a deep blush crawl across Namjoon's cheeks. "Alright! Going to let y'all talk and I'll start making dinner" Mina said with a smile on her face.

Jin turned to Namjoon with a smile, his plump lips stretching wide. "I'm happy that you're my new brother!" Jin exclaimed happily and pulled Namjoon into a hug.

**A/n: sorry for any bad grammar and spelling, english is my first language and the only language I know, but I'm just bad at it, but I hope you enjoyed it! and I originally published this on my wattpad, I just now decided to put it on here!!)**


	2. Two

Soon enough the weekend came, and the two boys bid farewell to their mother. After Mina left Jin pulled Namjoon inside and just stared at him, it wasn't one of those intense stares, Jin learned that those made his new younger brother uncomfortable. In fact, being alone with Jin made Namjoon uncomfortable. Though the younger really didn't like the idea of having Jin around, oh well.

"Um, Seokjin hyung? Why are you staring at me?" Namjoon asked the older who blinked a couple of times and responded "Namjoon, didn't I tell you to call me Jin?"

-The Next Day-

It was now Sunday, Jin was in the kitchen cooking breakfast, well more like brunch and Namjoon was still in bed not wanting to get up.

Once Jin was done cooking he went down the hall to Namjoon's room to wake him up. "Hey, Joon it's time to wake up," Jin said but only received a grant from the taller. After a few failed attempts to wake up the younger Jin started to get a little annoyed, the older started to roughly shake the younger how Mina showed him if the other tactics didn't work. Shaking him worked but as Namjoon started to roll over to get on his back Jin's hand slightly brushed his Penis. Namjoon let out a slight whimper and his cheeks a bright a red along with Jin's.

"I just wanted to tell you I made some breakfast" Jin said and quickly walked out if the blonde's room.

-Namjoon-

After that awkward moment between the younger and the older Namjoon got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom across his room. As the blonde started to strip from his nightwear which consists of short-shorts and a random oversized T-shirt it suddenly hit him, 'this means that my chance with Jin definitely won't happen.'

Tears started to fall down Namjoon's cheeks as he entered the shower. The tall blonde did his bathing routine using his mint scented body wash and cucumber scented shampoo. He rubbed at his eyes hoping that the red and puffiness will go away.

-Jin-

After Jin left the youngers room he started to make a plate for Namjoon and set it on the dining table. He waited for the boy to enter the room wanting to apologize for the awkward moment that happened this morning.

Jin saw the boy walk into the room wearing denim ripped skinny jeans and a yellow hoodie with security written on it in black, with his usual black square-framed glasses.

-Third person-

Namjoon sat down and started to eat 'I wonder if now would be a good time to apologize, then maybe take him out somewhere.' Jin thought to himself and took a deep breath.

"Hey Joon?" Jin asked which caused Namjoon to look up "yes hyung" The blonde asked the older some crumbs of his food on his left cheek, "I just wanted to apologize about what happened earlier."

Namjoon nodded his head and said a small "it's fine" Before going back to eating his food. Yes the boy was still upset about Jin being his new brother, and Jin was also questioning about these small feelings for the taller but whatever they were Jin was pretty sure that it wasn't good that they need to be gone as fast as possible.

**(Hi I really hoped you liked this chapter, if theres anything that you think needs to be changed feel free to tell me.)**


	3. Three

Namjoon has always liked Jin.

He liked the boy since the first time he saw him, he thought that he was cute. Especially when the older dyed his hair pink.

Namjoon loves the way his voice sounds when he speaks, like during the time when he and Jackson were playing soccer with Hoseok and Taehyung, and he slipped and hurt his arm badly and had to be taken to the infirmary. He loved the way it felt when the older wrapped the bandage around his four arms.

And Namjoon still loves him even though they're now brothers.

Jin didn't really feel the same for Namjoon's feelings, well, of course, he would never know how the blonde felt towards him. No one really knows except for the four that Namjoon trusted.

And now Jin and Namjoon are at some random cute ice cream place eating ice cream in silence. Namjoon was going to tell the older how he felt but things backfired on him. He wasn't expecting Jin to be the boy that his mother was talking about. But why not tell him now?

"Hey, Seokjin hyung... Can, can I tell you something" Namjoon stuttered out, the older looked at the younger and nodded. Namjoon took in a deep breath then let it go, "so for a while now I've kinda liked liked you" The blonde whispered hoping that the older didn't hear, unfortunately, he did. Jin frowned at the new knowledge that he was told, "Joon, I don't feel the same" Jin told the other, watching as a tear ran down his cheeks. But what broke his heart the most was that Namjoon mumbled "I know... No one does." Then Namjoon ran out of the shop ignoring Jin's calls for him to come back.

**(I know this chapter is really short but I didn't want to keep y'all waiting since I'm bad at writing... But I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter..**

**And a heads up I might put some angst even though I'm not one who enjoys it but it be like that sometimes..)**


	4. Four

-Jin-

Jin kept calling Namjoon, wishing he approached the situation differently. He took his truck and drove around to all those places he'd think that the younger would be hiding at, which wasn't much.

After a few hours, Jin went home hoping the younger boy was there. When he arrived at the house he ran inside. The living room had no signs of the taller, he rushed towards Namjoon's room, which was empty.

He busted open the door to his mother's room, the boy wasn't there. He tried to call Namjoon's cell again but went straight to voice mail.

-Namjoon-

After running out of the ice cream shop he ran to his friends' house. Ignoring the calls he was getting from his adopted brother, he knocked in the door and was greeted by Mrs. Wang.

"Oh! Hello Joon dear, Jackson's in his room like always" She greeted with a small smile "thank you Mrs. Wang" He bowed then headed upstairs to the room Jackson was in.

-Time skip brought to you buy Namjoon's clumsiness-

Jackson dropped Namjoon off and the boy was just standing outside the door. He thought over what Jackson said "Joon if he's your brother then treat him like your brother, I know you like him, and he doesn't like you. So don't look at him like he's Kim Seokjin hottest guy in school. Look at him like he's Kim Seokjin Kim Namjoon's older brother."

Namjoon took a deep breath and walked into his home.

-Third-

When Namjoon walked through the door Jin ran up to the taller and pulled him in a big tight hug "Namjoon thank goodness you're okay!!" Jin yelled and pulled away from the younger. "Don't ever run away like that ever again!! You could have gotten hurt, or kidnapped!!!!! Do you know how worried I was!" The older yelled once again towards the taller.

"I'm sorry Seokjin hyung. I didn't mean to worry you." The blonde responded, Jin sighed and pulled Namjoon onto the couch. "Namjoon look at me," Jin said pulling Namjoon's head to face him, "I know you're upset, but that doesn't mean to run away, next time something like that happens again, we'll work through it together okay," Jin said, and the blonde nodded towards the Pinkett.

And once again Jin pulled Namjoon into another hug, and once again Namjoon's heart fluttered. "Wanna order pizza and watch a movie," Jin asked pulling away from the taller and pulling out his phone. "Sounds great."

"Okay, I'll order pizza and you find a movie to watch," The older told the younger. "I believe theirs a big fluffy blanket in the hallway closet," Namjoon said and went to grab the blanket from the closet and put it on the couch. He reached for the remote but knocked over a flower vase filled with white and pink mums, fortunately, the vase didn't break, but unfortunately, mums are his mother's favorite flowers and there scattered all over the off white carpet which was soaking with water.

Due to the commotion, Jin walked in the room with a shocked expression, "the vase didn't break this time..." Namjoon said and gave a small cute innocent smile towards the older, which made his heart flutter unknowingly. He burst out laughing finding the situation funny, "man your mother was right, you really are clumsy" He said in between breaths. After Jin's laughing attack he helped Namjoon clean up his mess.

"What kind of pizza did you order?" The younger asked letting Jin reach out for the remote instead. "Hmmm, I got a large cheese pizza, a large sausage pizza... Buffalo wings and cheese rolls." Namjoon looked at him for a while "... That's a lot of food" he stated.

"I know. So what movie do you want to watch?" Jin asked changing the subject. Namjoon looked down at his hands and started to play with his fingers, a sign that he's thinking. "We could watch " Harry Potter" If you want" The younger suggested. Jin nodded in agreement and played the first movie.

After a few minutes, the doorbell rang and Namjoon got up to answer. "Hi, I'm Choi Minso, I'm here to deliver you your pizza!" The short male stated with a small grin.

Namjoon looked at him for a while "oh yeah, how much is it?"

The taller male looked Namjoon up and down, then that smile of his turned into a smirk. "It's $17.89, but it'll be free if you give me something in return" He said huskily and licked his lips making Namjoon uncomfortable, "I'll just take it for the $17.89" Namjoon said causing the other boy to walk closer now carrying the food with his other hand the free hand now caressing Namjoon's face and whispered "are you sure." Luckily for him, Jin heard their small conversation and walked towards both boys.

Anger filled him when he saw the pizza delivery guy touching what's his I mean Namjoon. He walked over to the guy pulled Namjoon away, shoved a 20 dollar bill at the pizza delivery boy, grabbed the food and said "keep the change" Before slamming the door in his face. "Are you okay Namjoon!! Did he touch you?? Did he hurt you?" Jin bombarded the taller with threats towards the pizza delivery boy and concerned questions.

After Namjoon reassured Jin that he was okay they continued the movie and ate their pizza.

After 50 minutes into the third movie, Namjoon was asleep and curled up next Jin using his lap for a pillow. And once again the older's heart started to flutter unknowingly, and his stomach was doing backflips, he didn't like the feeling, but I also loved it. The older then put his hand on the taller's head and started to pet his hair carefully and made sure that he wasn't moving too much so he wouldn't wake up Namjoon.

-The next day-

Namjoon woke up on a sleeping Jin, He looked at the older debating if he should wake him or not.

He decided to wake the older, the blonde lightly shook the older but it didn't work, he then roughly slapped the older which caused Jin to shoot up and look at Namjoon. "Why'd you slap me," He asked the taller.

"So I could wake you up, now come on get ready, school starts in a few hours.

-Time skip to lunch-

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you into the canteen?" Jin asked turning Namjoon around to face him. "Yes I'm sure, I don't want anyone to look at us weird" Namjoon said. Jin sighed but agreed and walked into the canteen with Namjoon following behind him.

-Namjoon-

After Jin walked in the canteen Namjoon waited for a few seconds before he walked in. The blonde walked to his table of friends and sat between Jackson and Taehyung. "What are y'all talking about?" He asked the group.

Jackson looked at him and responded, "Tae has a crush on the Kookmin couple." Taehyung's face started to turn a deep a red, causing the small group of friends to laugh.

Namjoon doesn't have very many friends, just three close ones, just Hobi, Tae, and Jackson.

-Jin-

When walked in the canteen he was instantly surrounded by people. He pushed his way through the crowd and made it to his large group of friends.

Unlike Namjoon, Jin has many friends, but a few close ones like Yoongi, Mark, Jinyoung, Jungkook, and Jimin.

"What's going on," Jin asked tempting to look in Namjoon's direction but dared not to. "Oh, just that Mark has a crush on some kid named Jackson, and Kook and Jimin think this one kid is cute but refuses to tell us," Jinyoung said slapping the back of Yugyeom's head for whipping his hands on his pants.

The group of friends chatted for a while until Jin looked over towards Namjoon's table. Feeling a little jealous that the taller isn't leaning and pressed up against him like his with Jackson which stole one of the taller's fries.

"Who're you staring at Jinnie," Mark asked poking the Pinkett's cheek, "oh, no one just staring off into space." They all looked at him in disbelief "no you haven't, you've been glancing over at that table for a pretty long time" Yoongi responded sitting up. The Pinkett looked away from his group of friends "ooohJinnie has a crush" Jungkook and Jimin said in sync.

Jin looked at the two and scoffed "no I don't, I don't like anyone that way" He responded, "YOU'RE LYING, YOU ALWAYS LOOK DOWN WHEN YOU LIE!!!" Yugyeom yelled but then got hit on the back if the head by Jinyoung.

**(I'm sorry for the long wait, I wanted to make a really long chapter for y'all!! I hope you enjoyed, please comment!! I'll see ya in the next chapter!!)**


	5. Five

-Third-

News travels fast, mainly because of Yugyeom's yelling during lunch. But everyone now knows more like assumes that Jin has a crush on someone in Namjoon's friend group.

-Namjoon-

People kept bugging Namjoon if he was in a relationship with Jin or if any of his friends were. He told them no of course.

By 8th period over half of the school has asked him those same questions and he's ready to punch the next person that asks him. He hated the thought of Jin liking someone and his friends knew about his crush, only Jackson knew that he was now Namjoon's older brother.

-Jin-

Jin was getting tired of people asking him who he liked or hearing them talk trash about his brother and his friends. It drove him crazy.

Right now he really wanted to bury Yugyeom alive but he knew that Jinyoung would have his head as a trophy if he did.

Yes Jin and his friends may be the most popular students in the school, but that doesn't mean that they're always nice and kind, get on one of their bad sides then the whole school will hate you and you'll be alone. They can be mean if they have to or if they want to, which also makes them quite scary.

-Third-

After school Namjoon was able to convince Jin to let him walk home with Jackson. The blonde didn't want anyone but Jackson to know that he and Jin were now brothers, and also it would bring more suspicion about Jin liking someone.

Once they both reached home Jin went to the kitchen to start making dinner. Namjoon stepped into the doorway since he's not allowed in the kitchen. "Everything alright Seokjin Hyung" Namjoon asked the shorter who was furiously chopping some meat that put out in the sink before the boys left for school.

"Yes, everything is just fine!!" He yelled causing the older to flinch at his sudden outburst "want to talk about it?"

Jin turned around and made his way to Namjoon pushing his out of the kitchen and pinned him against the wall harshly causing the younger to whimper. "No, I don't want to talk about it!" He yelled once again. But what the Pinkett did next surprise both the younger and the older.

Jin smashed his lips against Namjoon's, surprising the younger who hesitantly kissed back. This small kiss soon turned into a full out make out session, both fighting for dominance which Jin, won. They soon pulled apart a line for saliva connected to both Jin's and Namjoon's lips, and of course, the younger was panting lips apart and face flushed.

But Jin for some reason found it cute and took a photo of the younger with a camera he was given by his real mother before sending him to the orphanage. Clearly confused Namjoon asked, "why'd you kiss me?" Jin looked at him with a disappointed look, "you told you liked me, so why not."

Namjoon looked at him and then asked another question, "why'd you take a picture of me?" Jin looked at the younger and replied "because I wanted to, and don't tell anyone" and with that, Jin went back to cooking and Namjoon sat in the dining room working on homework.

**(I hope that y'all enjoyed, and if y'all are thinking that I'm escalating Namjoon's and Jin's relationship too fast, it's been a month since Jin was adopted!!**

**I hope that y'all enjoyed this**

**Please vote and comment and I'll see y'all in the next chapter)**


	6. Six

Its been a few months since Jin kissed Namjoon. They both were awkward around each other since then, and the question 'Why did he really kiss me?' Has been going through his mind.

-Namjoon-

The blonde has been quiet. His grades started to decrease from all A's to all C's and D's. Which concerns both his friends and Jin.

He wanted to tell Jackson about this kiss, he wanted to tell Jackson everything but Jin can be scary sometimes, and Namjoon doesn't want to anger the older.

-Third-

Namjoon went home crying. Why was he crying? Because turns out his bully aka Lisa and her friends apparently like Jin also, and the rumors of Namjoon and Jin being in a relationship didn't sit well with the group. Even though Namjoon's a male doesn't mean that he has to be strong and able to stand up for himself.

Yes, it is sad that he gets bullied by a group of girls, but it's like that sometimes.

When he walked through the door to his room he closed it and slid down it rubbing at his red puffy eyes. And trying to silence his loud sobs. Which he failed to do and was startled when Jin knocked on his bedroom door.

"Are you okay Namjoon?" The Pinkett asked through the closed door. "Ye-yea I'm, I'm oka- I'm okay" The blonde sobbed out.

"Can I come in?" Namjoon moved away from his door and opened it to see Jin his hair was a mess, his face covered with worry. Once the taller opened the door the older rushed in and pulled Namjoon into a tight hug "why are you crying" Jin asked and pulled away wiping away the blonde's tears which just came running back down his cheeks.

"I'm, I'm not-not crying... " He sobbed and pulled Jin into another hug and just plain out balled his eyes out like a baby. But at that moment Namjoon resembled a baby to Jin. "Shhh shhh... Do you want to talk about it" Namjoon shook his head no then shrugged his shoulders?

Jin sat the blonde down on the taller's bed and pulled him on his lap. "It's okay. It's okay. Let it out shhh" The older cooed

After a few minutes, Namjoon finally calmed down. The younger pulled away and started to rub at his eyes wanting to wipe away the tears. "What happened Namjoon? Tell me, I'm here okay I'll always be here" Jin whispered caressing the blondes face.

Namjoon looked down scared that Jin will laugh if he tells him that he gets bullied by a group of girls. "Namjoon whatever it is you don't have to be ashamed of it."

The younger looked at the Pinkett and whispered "I'm getting bullied, by Lisa and her friends... "

**(okay I know it's short... But I didn't want to keep y'all waiting for this chapter to come out, but I'm going to try to make the next chapter long..**

**Also if you don't like the fact that I made Lisa and the rest of Blackpink bully Namjoon you can leave..**

**I only used that group to bully him is because I don't listen to them much and I didn't want to use any other group that I like but oh well.**

**Welp I hope you enjoyed, pleas comment.. I'll see ya in the next chapter)**


	7. Seven

Jin looked at Namjoon for a second then asked "a group of girls is bulling you" The blonde nodded wanting to cry again but said, "just because I'm a boy doesn't mean that I have to be strong and stand up for myself." The Pinkett sighed and took Namjoon's hand in his own.

"I know, I know. I'm just shocked... But why do they bully you" Namjoon looked away not wanting to answer as for he didn't know? Namjoon didn't know why Lisa and her friends bullied him "I, I don't know." Jin pulled his hands away and rubbed at his temples.

The younger pulled his knees up and started to hug them close to his chest. "Do. Do they hurt you physically, mentally, or both" Namjoon looked down again not wanting to answer. He finds it embarrassing to tell his crush that a group of girls is stronger than him. "They used to just talk trash about me and call me names, but ever since that stupid rumor of you liking someone made it worse."

Namjoon started crying again, but only let out silent sobs. Jin just sat and watched the boy cry before pulling him on his lap. They both soon fell asleep.

-The next day-

Luckily the boys didn't have school today, which means that they can sleep longer. But Jin happened to wake up due to the sun blaring at his eyes, "stupid fucking sun, why do you have to so bright and ruin people's sleep" The Pinkett murmured.

Both Jin and Namjoon fell asleep on the taller's bed Jin spooning the younger, it actually was cute. When Jin realized that he was spooning the younger he tightened his grip, not too hard or too soft which caused him to accidentally wake up Namjoon.

-Namjoon-

The younger woke up due to a tight grip around his stomach waist area, his eyes shot open and he looked around, he was in his room on his bed with someone spooning him. Okay, so he started to internally freak out. He turned over to be face to face with Jin 'wow he's even more handsome when he's tired... It's really cute' the blonde thought fighting the urge to caress his cheek.

"Morning Joonie," The older said with a small smile, Namjoon blushed a light shade of pink but responded anyway "good, good morning... Seokjin."

-Jin-

Jin sighed 'I don't understand why he keeps switching between Jin and Seokjin..' He thought "Joonie how many times do I have to tell you?? Just call me Jin" He smiled once more towards the blonde.

"Right sorry, sorry" The younger apologized. The Pinkett moved back a little to admire Namjoon. 'He's really beautiful, sleeping, awake, crying!! He's always beautiful' the older thought. Namjoon tried to get up and out of bed but the shorter male pulled him back down to keep cuddling with the younger "don't leave... Let's stay like this for a while longer."

-Namjoon-

Namjoon felt kind of awkward, he was now in his living him sitting next to Jin. Sitting next to Jin wasn't making the blonde awkward, it was the fact that some of Jin's friends are over and their all hanging out in the living room.

Namjoon poked Jin shoulder to get his attention which worked "what is it Joonie?" The Pinkett asked. Namjoon just started at him then leaned close to whisper "do they know? About you being adopted and stuff" Then pulled away, Jin looked at Namjoon and nodded "the ones here know's" Then Jin went to the kitchen.

'Great... Now I'm here by myself... I hate this' Namjoon internally groaned. "Hiya!! I'm Jimin!!" I short boy with dyed grey hair... Or his hair is naturally grey which confused the taller, "I'm Namjoon..." He responded awkwardly. Jimin gave him his signature closed eye smile "I know that!! Jin talks about you all the time it got really annoying" The shorter sat down next to Namjoon.

"How old are you Joonie??" He asked looking at the Blonde, "Ummm, I'm fifteen" The taller mumbled. Jimin clapped his hands together with his smile "that's great news!!! I'm fifteen too!! So where in the same class!!" He cheered loudly. 'What is with him?? He's so loud!! How could Tae like him??' He questioned himself.

Once Jin came back into the room Namjoon could start to feel at ease. "Who wants some pizza??" Jin asked well more like yelled which caused everyone to start telling him what to order which really gave the blonde a headache. 'They're all so loud!! How does Jin handle them??' Namjoon was then pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a slight tap on his shoulder, he looked up to meet a small pale boy who seemed really tired "Hey, kid!" He said somewhat coldly. Namjoon couldn't tell if he normally talked like that or if he didn't like him "ye-yea what is it?" The blonde cursed at himself for stuttering "do you know a place that's really quiet? It's too loud in here." Namjoon nodded and got up to take the shorter boy to his room.

Why is Namjoon taking the boy to his room? Namjoon was wondering the same thing, well I mean his room is the farthest room from the living room and it's warm year round.

-Jin-

The Pinkett tried to keep his friends quiet but failed when he saw that Namjoon and Yoongi were gone. "Now where did they run off to?" He thinks he thought "where did who run off to?" Jungkook questioned the oldest in the room. "Ahh did I say that out loud?" He questioned which Mark nodded to answer.

"I guess I did, I'm wondering where Yoongi and Namjoon went," He told the other boys.

Jin told some of his friends about him and Namjoon now being brothers, they were fine with it but they also wondered if Namjoon's friends knew as well.

"Oh I saw him and Yoongi go down that hallway," Yugyeom said and pointed towards the hallway that led to Namjoon's and his mother's bedrooms, the Pinkett nodded thanking the younger and went down to Namjoon's room to see the blonde closed his door.

"What did y'all do!!?!?" The Pinkett whisper yelled at Namjoon which frightened the boy "the living room was, was too loud so he, he asked, he asked m-me to take him some-somewhere more quiet" The blonde stuttered. Jin nodded his head and drug him back to the living room.

-third-

After Jin ordered the pizza he started a movie, one that Namjoon hasn't seen "what's this movie called again" The blonde asked the Pinkett. Jin turned and looked at Namjoon "It" He said. "The one with the clown?" Namjoon asked once more which Jin nodded to answer his question unaware that Namjoon is terrified of Clowns. And watching little Georgie get his arm bit off was enough to make the taller softly whimper at every part Pennywise would show up.

The doorbell rang and wanting to get away from watching the horror movie Namjoon got up to answer the door but was beat to it by Jin.

Once Jin walked into the kitchen with the pizza Jimin paused the movie laughing at how scared Jungkook was. Everyone got up to go get a slice but Namjoon, he's not allowed in the kitchen. Jimin saw him just standing in the kitchen doorway and walked over to him "aren't you hungry?" He asked startling Namjoon, "Umm... Yea."

Jimin looked at Namjoon weird "then why aren't you getting a slice?" The shorter boy asked. Namjoon looked away and started to scratch the back of his neck "I'm, I'm not allowed on the... Kitchen" He mumbled causing Jimin to laugh out loud. "That's funny Namjoon!!!" He said but slowly stopped when he saw the blonde silently cry. "Oh, Namjoon I didn't know!! I thought you were joking!! I'm sorry don't cry, don't cry!! I didn't mean it" He pulled Namjoon into a tight hug attempting to make the taller stop crying.

Lucky for Namjoon but unlucky for Jimin, Jin showed up with two plates of Pizza "Joonie what's wrong... JIMIN WHAT DID YOU DO??!!" the Pinkett yelled at the shortest male getting everyone's attention "I didn't mean to, I didn't know that he actually wasn't allowed in the Kitchen" He mumbled. Jin put the plates down and pulled Namjoon into a hug.

-Namjoon-

'Great Namjoon!!! You just have to be overly sensitive!! Now everyone's gonna think that you're a big fucking crybaby!!' The blonde scolded himself trying to push his way out of Jin's grip.

The older let go and gave Namjoon his plate telling him to go sit down. The blonde could hear everyone talking, he was embarrassed.

Namjoon was embarrassed for crying, he could feel his ears get hot, an uncomfortable hot. He wanted to cry again but didn't want to seem like a baby.

-Jin-

Since the Pinkett knew that Namjoon wasn't allowed in the kitchen he went to grab himself and Namjoon a plate. As he was heading towards the blonde he saw a familiar grey tuffet of hair and saw Namjoon looking down.

As Jin got closer to the two he could see Namjoon crying " Joonie what's wrong... JIMIN WHAT DID YOU DO??!!" He yelled at Jimin getting everyone's attention.

"I didn't mean to, I didn't know that he actually wasn't allowed in the Kitchen" He heard Jimin mumble. Jin pulled Namjoon into a hug ignoring Jimin "here Namjoon. Why don't you go sit down okay" He told the taller who compiled?

Jin pulled Jimin into an empty room, "what. did. you. do?!?" He asked once again. And Jimin proceeded to tell them older and quickly apologized. Jin sighed telling him it was okay and to get something to eat.

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.. I've been posting less and short chapters so I've wanted to post a longer for y'all!!****I'm going to try to write longer chapters but if I do then updates will take longer then I would like. But I hope y'all enjoyed it and I hope y'all are enjoying the story!!****Please vote and or comment but you don't have too!!)**


	8. Eight

Soon enough the boys had to go back to prison aka school.

-Namjoon-

Namjoon was terrified. Not by going to school, but Jin is taking him. When people see Namjoon come out of the Pinkett's car rumors are going to spread like wildfire. But lucky for him today he decided to tell the rest of his small friend group about Jin being his now older brother.

When they both arrived at the school Namjoon could feel his heart pound against his chest, fearing that his chest would burst. He looked at the Pinkett and Jin looked back at him. "You'll be okay Namjoon," He said caressing his light sun-kissed skin, which the blonde nodded to.

He took a shaky breath and hesitantly opened the white truck door. The door being a push away from being opened he looked back at Jin to see him close the driver side door. Then he felt the door Being yanked open by Jin and he fell forward into the older's arm. "Why'd you do that," The blonde asked still in the older's arms.

"You were taking to long" He smirked, Namjoon looked at him and blushed "oh.. Sorry" He apologized.

"We should get to first, period" Namjoon stated trying to get out of Jin's hold and forgot that he was still holding onto the handle inside Jin's truck, which the door almost crushed Namjoon's wrist if Jin wasn't there to quickly stopped the door from slamming shut. "Yea, you're right! Let's go Joonie!" The Pinkett exclaimed dragging the taller inside the building.

Namjoon looked around at the stairs he was receiving, then made eye contact with Lisa. He tried to protest against the tight grip Jin had around the boy's wrist which the older only tightened his grip.

-lunch-

Instead of sitting with his friends Jin sat at Namjoon's table with the blondes friends. It felt a little awkward, especially when some of Jin's friends came to sit with them.

-Namjoon-

When Namjoon sat down he saw his friends just messing with each other as usual. He cleared his throat for a while till he got his friends attention "it's okay Namjoon you can do this, they won't get mad... We've been friends for years so it'll be fine" The blonde thought, he looked at his friends who all had a worried face, except for Jackson.

"I have something to tell y'all that I think Y'all should know," He said nervously, they all gave him an intense look as if telling him to continue which he did, "Y'all know how I was adopted?" The blonde first asked, they all nodded and the blonde continued.

Namjoon told them everything except the kiss. They all were fine with it, they felt bad for the kid, they all know how he feels towards Jin. After that, they just started to joke around and goof off until Jin sat between Jackson and Namjoon and when Taehyung was suddenly sitting between Jimin and Jungkook. Mark was next to Jackson and Yoongi was next to Hoseok.

-third-

The four boys felt awkward, not just because the most popular students were hanging around the most unpopular students, but all the stares that there receiving from everyone else in the canteen.

Namjoon tried to hide in his hood but the teacher that was supervising the students today yanked it off his head. The blonde felt his ears heat up "I want to go home" He thought. Jin put his hand on the blondes back and rubbed it trying to comfort him.

-after school-

Namjoon was walking out the school building clinging onto Jackson and Hoseok. Looking out for Lisa and her group of friends wanting to make it out of this school.

Which he did. Namjoon didn't encounter Lisa. But Jin did show up and he took the blonde from his friends. "I'm sorry for embarrassing you," The Pinkett said opening the passenger door for Namjoon.

"You didn't."

Jin looked at the younger "are you sure" He asked. Namjoon nodded "I'm sure, it was just awkward, and weird" Namjoon said getting in Jin's truck.

-later-

Later that day Hoseok, Jackson, and Taehyung came over to chill with Namjoon. At first, they were just joking around and doing what boys do. Well until some of Jin's friends came over.

-Namjoon-

Jackson pulled Namjoon into the hallway "what are they doing here?" He asked the taller "their Jin's friends, they can be over here. Is something wrong?" Jackson looked back into the living room and so did Namjoon.

The kookmin couple seems to be teasing Taehyung, and Hoseok seems to be annoying the life out of Yoongi. Marks just chilling on the couch and Jin's busy cooking in the kitchen. Namjoon looked at Jackson and followed his gaze towards Mark, who now turned on the TV. "Do... Do you have a crush on Mark?" Namjoon asked looking back at Jackson, he looked at Namjoon "I don't know, I don't want to like him" The Ravenette stated and looked at the blonde. Before they could say anything else Jin came out of the kitchen to announce that dinners ready.

-third-

Everyone awkwardly sat at the dining table eating the food that Jin cooked. Dinner was awkwardly comfortable, for some. Jin kept wiping Namjoon's mouth with Taehyung and Hoseok teasing him while Jackson was playing footsies with Hoseok to see who was stronger.

Namjoon's friends embarrassed him that night. But it made Jin and his friends laugh, even when Yoongi shoved Hoseok off the couch almost breaking the coffee table and Hoseok responded with "hey!! Only Namjoon can break everything" While he was still laying on the ground causing everyone to laugh and Namjoon and Hoseok to start, play fighting.

**(omg I'm so sorry, I read through some of the chapters and there's so many missing words and spelling errors, I'm so so sorry!!****I tried to make this chapter longer but nothing would be written down lol. Anyways I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. And I'm still very sorry for my mistakes, I'll try to fix them and I'll do better.****Please comment, you don't have to..)**


	9. Nine

Everyone ended up crashing in the living room except Namjoon, he's wide awake. No matter what sleeping position he was in or if he was on the couch, chair, or floor but he can't seem to fall asleep.

He sat up on the floor and leaned against the wall and pulled his legs up to his chest. He watched how the others would occasionally change sleeping positions, and listened to their light breaths and loud snores.

he saw Mark starting to toss and turn until he just pushed himself up into a sitting position facing Naqmjjon, he waved at the blonde and Namjoon waved back. "Can't sleep either huh?" The older asked moving next to the blonde, Namjoon nodded his head.

"You know, your friend Jackson's kinda cute," Mark said looking at Jackson who somehow got onto the table "oh" is all the younger could respond with. Mark nodded "is he single?" Namjoon nodded answering his question.

-the next day-

He went to the living room, "everyone else went home Joonie' the blonde heard Jin who wrapped his arms around the blonde. "Oh, well what are we going to do, its the beginning of spring break" the blonde asked turning to look at the older, "I don't really care, lets go back into my room and just chill" the Pinkett said lowering his hands and grabbed Namjoon's butt causing the younger to let out a small whimper and a light blush ran across his cheeks.

"Please don't do that," he said and Jin smirked, and lightly slapped his butt which caused a soft moan escape fromNamjoon's mouth, embarrassed from the sound he made he instantly covered his mouth with his hands. Namjoon's blush darkened and Jin's smirk widened "awe don't be shy baby" the Pinkett then grabbed Namjoon's face gently and had him look at the older, "please don't do that" the younger whimpered.

"And why not" Jin looked at the younger straight in the eyes, "because you're my brother... And brothers don't treat each other like this" Jin wasn't very satisfied with Namjoon's answer. "But baby boy... We aren't actual brothers, remember I'm adopted" Jin softly growled. "But its-" "it's not the same thing Namjoon" he yelled causing Namjoon to flinch "o-ok-ay... okay Seokjn hyung," Namjoon said quietly and Jin brought him back to his room and put him on the bed.

cringeworthy smut

Jin crawled on top of Namjoon. And sat on his lower area and started grinding on Namjoon.

Soft whimpers and moans escaped Namjoon's mouth. Jin leaned down and pressed his lips on Namjoon's. At first, the younger didn't kiss back, he was surprised. Jin, Kim Seokjin was his first kiss!! That's something that he'd never thought would happen.

The Pinkett pulled away and looked at Namjoon's flushed face. By now the blonde's blush was a darker red and was panting, which turned Jin on even more than he already was.

He lifted up Namjoon's shirt up and over his head. Leaving him topless. Namjoon moved his arms and hands to cover his top half, "hey. Don't do that, don't cover yourself up baby boy. You're beautiful baby okay." Then he gently moved Namjoon's arms and placed them next to his head.

The older leaned down and started to stuck on one of Namjoon's nipples and playing with the other one. The blonde let out soft and quiet moans happy that it was only them in the house.

Wanting the youngers pants off Jin stopped playing and sucking Namjoon's nipples and started to unbutton Namjoon's shorts. Alarmed the blonde rushed his hands to Jin's to stop the older.

The Pinkett glared at the younger but softened his look when he saw the worry on the youngers face "I'm, I'm a-" Jin cut him off "I'll go easy on you okay baby" Namjoon nodded his head and slowly removed his hands from Jin's and the older continued his taking Namjoon's shorts off.

Once Jin was able to take the younger's shorts off he threw them somewhere on his floor, leaving the younger in his donut underwear and Jin fully clothed. Not wanting to be the only one nude Namjoon attempted to take Jin's shirts off but he almost ripped it causing the Pinkett to chuckle and take his shirt off for the younger, "is that better?" He asked the younger.

After Jin was just in his boxers he continued to grind on Namjoon slowly. Wanting more friction on his manhood he thrust his hips up on Jin's. "Do you want me to go faster baby" The younger vigorously nodded his head and Jin complied.

The older stopped and Namjoon whined, "shush baby, shh I know what to do okay." Jin pulled Namjoon's underwear down and his small dick sprung out leaking with precum. Jin pulled his underwear down, "Namjoon stared at him in shock" Jin chuckled at him "surprised huh, don't worry. Like I said, I'll be gentle with you okay" Namjoon nodded.

Jin gently lifted the taller and slowly inserted himself into Namjoon, the blonde cried out in pain with tears streaming down his checks. "Shh baby, I know, I know, it hurts, tell me when I should start moving okay" Namjoon nodded.

They stayed like that for a while till Namjoon whispered "please move" Into Jin's ear. The Pinkett started to slowly thrust in the younger.

"Please, go ahh fas-faster" Jin smirked but complied. Jin thrusted faster, harder and deeper, the younger loudly moaning and whimpering. Jin soon came in the boy and pulled, leaving Namjoon still hard, he softly gripped Namjoon's manhood and started to slowly pump, giving the blonde a hand job. "Ah, please Seok-ah-jin, please go fas-faster."

Jin looked at the boy and ran his thumb across his tip adding slight pressure then continued to give the younger a hand job until he came.

end, I'm sorry you had to witness that

After their little session, Namjoon passed out from lack of energy along with Jin.

omg!! I'm so sorry that it took me so long to finish this chapter!! I probably won't be working on this since the Staar test is coming up, but once I'm done testing I'll get straight to work!!

Also this would be my first time writing smut I hope I did a good job... If I didn't please tell me what needs to be added or what needs to be changed.

And thank you for the wait, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see y'all again in the next one!!

Bye-bye!!

I'm really sorry for the long wait


End file.
